Eerste Kruistocht
De Eerste Kruistocht is niet alleen een gevolg van een toespraak van een paus, maar er gaan jaren van geschiedenis aan vooraf die als climax de Eerste Kruistocht hadden. Deze voorgeschiedenis is zelfs terug te voeren naar het einde van het West-Romeinse Rijk. Voorgeschiedenis De tegenstelling tussen het Oost-Romeinse en West-Romeinse Rijk, in wereldlijke en in religieuze zin, de opkomst van de Islam en de machtsverhoudingen in het Oost-Romeinse Rijk zijn van belang geweest als aanleiding en motief voor de Eerste Kruistocht. Na de val van het West-Romeinse Rijk maakten de nieuwe overheersers gretig gebruik van de katholieke kerk om hen te helpen bij het besturen van hun gebieden en deze kon daardoor later uitgroeien tot een grote politieke macht. Het Oost-Romeinse Rijk, later door historici ook wel aangeduid als het Byzantijnse Keizerrijk hoewel het die naam nooit gedragen heeft, overleefde de val van het West-Romeinse rijk, maar door de constante interne conflicten was het een verre van stabiel gebied. De Oost-Romeinse keizers wilden allen graag hun gebied uitbreiden, iets dat veel geld kostte. Omdat dat geld werd verhaald op de bevolking, zorgde dit voor veel ontevredenheid in het Oost-Romeinse Rijk. Na eerst een lange oorlog tegen de Perzen gevoerd te hebben, werd het Oost-Romeinse rijk zelf bedreigd: Mohammed verenigde begin zevende eeuw de stammen van Arabië onder de banier van de Islam. Na zijn dood in 632 begonnen de moslims met hun eigen expansie. Omdat de Oost-Romeinse keizers niet geliefd waren, werden deze nieuwe overheersers met open armen ontvangen, mede vanwege het feit dat ze onder deze nieuwe overheersers minder belasting hoefden te betalen. Pas tegen het einde van de tiende eeuw kon het Oost-Romeinse Rijk zich genoeg herstellen om in de tegenaanval te gaan. Ondertussen had de katholieke kerk zich in het westen ontpopt tot een politieke macht van enige betekenis. De katholieke kerk en de Byzantijnse (lees: Oost-Romeinse) kerk, en dientengevolge ook de Byzantijnse keizer, hadden veel meningsverschillen, vooral over dogmatische kwesties, die nogal eens leidden tot het over en weer uitspreken van banvloeken. Tegen het einde van de 11e eeuw was in het Oost-Romeinse rijk Romanos IV aan de macht gekomen. Na de Slag bij Manzikert (1071) was hij het Anatolische deel van zijn rijk vrijwel geheel kwijtgeraakt. Romanos, en tevens zijn opvolgers, ontbrak het aan manschappen om dit verlies ongedaan maken. Santiago de Compostella Niet alleen het Oost-Romeinse rijk had last van de expansie van de Islam, ook het westelijke mediterrane gebied had hiervan last. Spanje was al sinds de 8e eeuw grotendeels in islamitische handen. Moslimpiraten waren zelfs gevestigd in Italië. In de late blablabla 10e eeuw werden de moslims daar aangevoerd door de vizier van Córdoba, Mahomet ibn Abi Amir, bijgenaamd Al-Mansur en zodoende bekend bij de Spanjaarden als Almanzor. Deze Almanzor had een groot gebied op de christenen heroverd na een verzwakking van de moslimoverheersing tijdens de 9e eeuw, ook had hij een belangrijk bedevaartsoord geplunderd: Santiago de Compostela. In 1001 stierf hij en de moslims in de regio waren weer verdeeld. De Spaanse vorsten voelden dat de tijd rijp was voor een tegenaanval en zochten hiervoor steun bij de kerk. Hun belangstelling ging vooral uit naar de invloedrijke benedictijnerabdij Cluny. Cluny ontving jaarlijks vele pelgrims en was er bij gebaat dat de pelgrims op weg naar Compostela niet een zekere dood tegemoet zouden treden. De Cluniacenzers waren gewillig en spoorden veel vorsten en ridders aan om te vechten tegen de heidenen in Spanje. Toen de monniken van Cluny in het midden van de 11e eeuw zelfs een dominante rol binnen het pauselijk hof begonnen te krijgen, kreeg de onderneming zelfs de pauselijke zegen. Paus Alexander II gaf een aflaat aan alle deelnemers. Zijn opvolger Paus Gregorius VII gaf echter alleen absolutie aan hen die stierven in hun strijd voor het Kruis, maar hij stond wel toe dat veroverd land mocht behouden worden, zij het als leengoed van de paus. De combinatie van Gods werk verrichten en land veroveren bleek populair onder de verveelde en landzoekende ridders van het Westen, en de onderneming was een succes. Niet alleen de ridders hadden hier baat bij, ook voor de katholieke kerk was de onderneming een succes. Het liet zien dat een oorlog met pauselijke steun een effectief middel kon zijn om de politieke agenda van de katholieke kerk te verwezenlijken, in het geval van Compostela het beveiligen van pelgrimroutes. Nu was de vraag alleen nog maar: kan het succes van Compostela herhaald worden? Het was een feit dat er eeuwen strijd was tussen de Romeinse en de Oosterse kerk, die vooral ging om de macht in de kerk. Rome claimde dat de paus, als opvolger van Petrus, de macht had en de oosterse kerk claimde dat hun keizer de heerser was van alle gelovigen. Een ander belangrijk punt was tevens het feit dat de katholieke kerk uniformiteit wilde op het vlak van regelgeving en liturgie, de oosterse kerk was te uitgebreid en had teveel verschillende afsplitsingen in hun geloof waardoor uniformiteit voor hen niet (politiek) haalbaar was. De Rooms-Katholieke Kerk zocht dus naar manieren om een uniforme heerschappij over de kerk en toch ook verbeterde relaties tussen oost en west te bewerkstelligen. Aanloop naar de Eerste Kruistocht Onder Urbanus II werden de verhoudingen tussen het oosterse rijk en het westen sterk verbeterd. Urbanus hief de banvloek op die zijn voorganger Paus Gregorius VII had uitgesproken over de Byzantijnse keizer Alexius. Urbanus was een groot diplomaat en had goede betrekkingen met alle westerse landen. In 1095 hield hij het eerste grote concilie tijdens zijn bewind. Tijdens dit concilie werden een tal van onderwerpen besproken, maar belangrijker was dat tijdens het concilie de vergadering aangesproken mocht worden. Dit was om de volgende reden belangrijk: de keizer van het Byzantijnse rijk, Alexius, zocht nog steeds troepen voor zijn leger. Hij had gehoord van de successen van de kruistochten naar Compostela en dacht dit te kunnen imiteren in zijn voordeel. Hierbij komen we weer terug op het belang van de inspraak tijdens het concilie. Alexius wist dat paus Urbanus een sympathisant was en dacht de aanwezigen bij het concilie ervan te kunnen overtuigen van het belang van een kruistocht. Alexius stuurde een gezantschap naar het concilie dat moest inspelen op het gevoel van de aanwezigen, om zo de steun van het westen te winnen. Zij deden dit door te benadrukken hoe slecht de oosterse christenen het hadden onder de heidense overheersing en dat, om de veiligheid van de christelijke wereld te waarborgen, de heidenen verdreven moesten worden. Het werkte: de bisschoppen waren onder de indruk en de paus al helemaal. Onderweg naar zijn volgende bestemming bedacht Urbanus een groots plan om een kruistocht te organiseren. Tegen het einde van de zomer van 1095 begon de paus aan een serie reizen met als doel pauselijke zaken af te handelen, maar ook om deelnemers aan de ‘kruistocht’ naar Compostela op te zoeken en met hen te spreken over hun ervaringen, en eveneens om pelgrims die afkomstig waren uit het heilige land te ondervragen over de situatie daar. Van hen leerde hij dat, door het uiteenvallen van het Turkse rijk, de situatie daar ontzettend slecht was, vooral voor christenen en pelgrims. Ook leerde hij dat de toegang tot het Heilige Land geblokkeerd werd evenals veel wegen die er heen leidden. Toen de maand november aangebroken was waren bijna alle bisschoppen die Urbanus opgeroepen had gearriveerd voor het concilie van Clermont. Tijdens dit concilie werden nagenoeg dezelfde dingen besproken als op het vorige concilie, maar nieuw was de oproep tot kruisvaart. Op 27 november 1095 werd er verkondigd dat de paus een belangrijke aankondiging zou doen. De menigte die hier op af kwam was te groot om in de kathedraal, waar het concilie werd gehouden, kwijt te kunnen. Als oplossing werd de toespraak gehouden op een groot veld vlakbij de oostelijke poort van de stad. Naar overlevering is de toespraak als volgt in zijn werk gegaan: Urbanus begon zijn toespraak met het proberen zijn toehoorders te overtuigen, dat het noodzakelijk was om hun oosterse christenbroeders te helpen met hun strijd tegen de heidenen. De heidenen waren tot in het hart van de christelijke gebieden doorgedrongen en waar zij zich vestigden werden de christenen slecht behandeld en de aanwezige heiligdommen werden zelfs ontheiligd door de heidenen. Ook legde Urbanus de nadruk op de heiligheid van Jeruzalem en op het leed dat de pelgrims in Jeruzalem moesten ondergaan op weg naar en in het Heilige Land. Hij beriep zich toen op de westerse christenen, arm en rijk beide, om hun oosterse broeders te helpen in hun strijd tegen de onzaligen. Ze moesten hun onderlinge strijd staken en de wapens opnemen tegen de heidenen. In deze heilige oorlog zou God zelf hen leiden en voor iedereen die meevocht was er totale vergeving van de zonden. Paus Urbanus had wel verwacht dat men wel bereid was om mee te doen aan deze kruistocht, maar het enthousiasme waarmee er gereageerd werd, had hij niet verwacht. Er werd tijdens zijn toespraak al ‘Deus lo Vult!’ geroepen (dat zoiets als ‘God wil het’ betekent) en de paus had amper zijn toespraak beëindigd, toen de bisschop van Le Puy van zijn plaats opstond en voor de pauselijke troon neerknielde en smeekte of hij aan de expeditie mocht deelnemen en honderden volgden zijn voorbeeld. De kardinaal Gregorius liet zich kort daarna op z’n knieën vallen en begon zeer luid het Confiteor, de schuldbelijdenis te reciteren, al snel volgde de menigte hem en echode hem na. Dit vertoon van devotie en bereidwilligheid was prachtig, maar Urbanus had nog geen concrete plannen voor de kruistocht en het ontbrak er tijdens het concilie ook aan gewichtige wereldlijke leiders. Vaak worden de woorden Deus Lo Vult verkeerd weergegeven. Verkeerd zijn: Deus le Volt, en Deus Volt. Dit komt doordat het woord "willen" in het Latijn een onregelmatig werkwoord is dat op een andere manier wordt vervoegd. Voorbereidingen voor de Eerste Kruistocht Deze waren belangrijk omdat ze getrainde soldaten nodig hadden; de aanwezigen tijdens het concilie bestonden echter uit gewone mannen en kerkelijke ambtenaren. Ook waren er regels en voorschriften nodig voor de kruistocht. Ondertussen had Paus Urbanus zijn bisschoppen bijeengeroepen om de kruistocht verder te bespreken en te plannen. Er werd alvast besloten dat iedereen die met vrome bedoelingen meeging met de kruistocht, vrijgesteld werd van straffen die betrekking hadden op recente zonden. Ook werd er beslist dat een ieder die meeging, zijn eigendommen door de lokale bisschop zou laten beheren, zodat er tijdens zijn afwezigheid niets mee kon gebeuren. Ook moest iedereen die mee deed een kruis op de schouder van zijn bovenkleed bevestigen. Kerkelijke ambtenaren zoals bisschoppen en monniken mochten alleen meegaan met de toestemming van hun kerkelijke leiders, zwakken en ouderen werden overigens ontmoedigd om mee te gaan. De datum van verzameling in Constantinopel werd ook vastgesteld: 15 augustus 1096. Deze datum werd gekozen omdat dan de oogsten binnen zouden komen en deze oogsten konden dan fungeren als voorraden voor onderweg. Na het opstellen van deze basisregels, besloot paus Urbanus dat er een leider moest worden aangesteld. Deze leider moest naast zijn leiderschapstaak, ook uitbeelden dat de expeditie onder het zeggenschap van de kerk stond. De daaropvolgende keuze voor Adhemar de bisschop van Le Puy, had drie redenen: de eerste reden is natuurlijk dat hij van de kerk is en zo het zeggenschap van de kerk symboliseert, de tweede reden is; dat hij tijdens het concilie van Clermont als eerste reageerde op de oproep van de paus en als laatste en waarschijnlijk belangrijkste reden: Adhemar was een goede prediker, een tactvolle diplomaat en over het algemeen een goedmoedige man, die door iedereen zou worden gerespecteerd. Adhemar zocht mensen te overtuigen in plaats van te bevelen. Zijn invloed werd gebruikt om passie aan te wakkeren en de goede bedoelingen van de expeditie aan te tonen. Helaas was zijn invloed niet altijd sterk genoeg om de wereldlijke machthebbers onder zijn commando ook daadwerkelijk onder controle te houden. De eerste van de wereldlijke machthebbers die zich aanmeldde voor de kruistocht was graaf Raymond van Toulouse. Op 2 december 1095, arriveerden er boodschappers van graaf Raymond in Clermont om de paus hiervan op de hoogte te stellen. De, voor dit hoofdstuk, gebruikte bron (p63) suggereert dat dit uit voorbedachten rade was en dat Raymond al eerder dan Clermont van de kruistocht plannen op de hoogte was. Dit is bijzonder aannemelijk vanwege het feit dat Raymond nooit van de toespraak van de paus had kunnen horen, op de plaats waar hij was, zo kort na Clermont. Als eerste wereldlijke machthebber die zich had aangemeld, verwachtte Raymond het seculiere leiderschap over de kruistocht, hij wou de Mozes zijn tegenover Adhemar als een Aäron, naar het beroemde bijbelgedeelte Exodus over de uittocht uit Egypte. Hoewel Urbanus dit afkeurde heeft hij dit idee nooit echt laten varen, wel heeft hij zijn medewerking verleend aan Adhemar. Na 2 december reisde paus Urbanus naar verscheidene aan Cluny gelieerde kloosters om daar de kruistochten te prediken en verbleef met Kerstmis in Limoges, waar hij hetzelfde deed. Tot mei predikte hij de kruistocht onder andere in Tours, Aquitanië en Saintes. In mei verbleef Urbanus in Toulouse om daar de kruistocht te bespreken met zijn gastheer, graaf Raymond, en brieven te versturen naar kerkelijke leiders met informatie over de beslissingen gemaakt tijdens het Concilie van Clermont, dus ook de kruistochten. Ook schreef hij aan de gelovigen in Vlaanderen om hen op te roepen tot deelname aan de kruistocht. Ook kreeg hij bericht van de deelname van Hugh van Vermandois en dat Raymond, om zijn goede intenties te tonen, veel van zijn bezit overdroeg aan het klooster van Saint-Gilles. Ook, waarschijnlijk op aanraden van Raymond, riep hij de hulp in van de Genuezen. Hun hulp was nodig omdat zij met hun maritieme macht de aanvoer van voorraden in stand konden houden. De republiek van Genua stemde er mee in om twaalf galeien en een transportvaartuig te geven, maar wachtte wel af tot ze er zeker van waren, dat de kruistocht een serieuze onderneming was. Om deze reden scheepte deze vloot pas 1097 in. In de tussentijd namen wel veel inwoners van Genua het kruis aan en gingen mee op kruistocht. Tegen de tijd dat paus Urbanus in Italië terugkeerde, was hij verzekerd van het succes van zijn plannen. Zijn preken en oproepen tot deelname aan de kruistocht vonden gewillige oren, zelfs in verafgelegen plaatsen zoals Engeland en Denemarken. Velen verzamelden geld voor de kruistocht door bezit te verpanden en sommigen verkochten zelfs hun bezit, in de verwachting nooit meer terug te komen. Ook een groot aantal edelen gaf gehoor aan de oproep zoals o.a. Raymond IV van Toulouse, Hugo I van Vermandois, Robert II van Vlaanderen, Robert van Normandië, Steven van Blois, Hugo VII van Lusignan en ook, vrij opmerkelijk, adel in dienst van de (ruzie met de paus hebbende) keizer Hendrik IV van het Heilige Roomse Rijk, zoals Godfried van Bouillon met zijn broers Eustachius III van Boulogne en Boudewijn van Boulogne. Ook in Italië vond de paus gewillige adel, onder andere de prins van Tarente, Bohemund samen met zijn neef Tancred, die na de verovering op Byzantium van Bari niet veel mogelijkheden tot expansie had in Italië. Hij was een vijand van Byzantium en zag zijn kansen in het Beloofde Land liggen. Toen Urbanus terugkeerde in Rome in 1096, kon hij zichzelf verzekeren, dat niets zijn kruistocht nog kon stoppen. Tocht naar Jeruzalem Het leger bestond uit boeren, dieven en iedere avonturier die mee wou gaan onder leiding van Pierre l'Ermit (Adhemar) en ridder Gotiye. Het trok al plunderend over de balkan en Alexius wilde er zo snel mogelijk vanaf. Bij de aankomst van de adel in Constantinopel -per schip- trachtte de keizer hen ertoe te bewegen een eed van trouw aan hem af te leggen als leenheer. Een aantal van hen gaf daaraan knarsetandend gevolg, maar de Normandische vorsten van Zuid-Italië die al jaren met Byzantium overhoop lagen, hadden dit voorzien en reisden zonder Constantinopel aan te doen naar de Levant. Het grote boerenleger werd verslagen bij het fort van Nicea (het huidige Iznik). Tijdens deze aanval bevond de Seltsjoekse heerser Kilicarslan I zich bij Malatya (Byzantijnse naam: Maldiya), hij was bezig met het veroveren van deze stad. Aanvankelijk onderschatte hij het gevaar en zette het beleg voort (zie Beleg van Nicea). Ongeveer 4 maanden later hoorde hij dat het echte leger van de kruistocht aangekomen was en dat hij zijn hoofdstad aan het verliezen was, waardoor hij gedwongen was terug te keren. Kilicarslan moest het opnemen tegen een leger van meer dan 600 duizend soldaten onder leiding van Godfried van Bouillon terwijl zijn eigen leger maar 70 duizend soldaten telde. Nicea viel en de kruisvaarders droegen hun verovering volgens afspraak over aan de Byzantijnse keizer. Kilicarslan ging daarna over op een guerrillastrategie om het kruisvaardersleger in Anatolië uit te dunnen door middel van de strategie van toeslaan en terugtrekken. De Turkse soldaten begonnen met hun plotselinge aanvallen, in de meest onverwachte plaatsen en op de meest onverwachte tijden. Deze confrontaties zouden op een hoogte punt komen bij de Slag van Dorylaeum. Toen het leger van de kruistocht aangekomen was in het Antiochië (het huidige district Antakya), telde het nog honderdduizend man. Er ontstond onenigheid en het leger werd in drieën opgesplitst; twee daarvan veroverden de stad en vestigden er een vorstendom (zie Beleg van Antiochië). Tot slot waren er nog maar veertigduizend soldaten die doorgingen naar Jeruzalem. Zij veroverden Jeruzalem op 15 juli 1099 (zie Beleg van Jeruzalem (1099)), en stichtten er een koninkrijk dat standhield van 1099 tot 1187. De inname van Jeruzalem was één van de grootste slachtingen uit de middeleeuwse geschiedenis. Dit bloedvergieten was in de ogen van de overwinnaars een geheiligde daad in een Heilige Oorlog die God wilde ("Deus lo volt" was hun strijdkreet). De onthoofding van de tegenstander was de boetedoening. Keizer Alexius had nauwelijks reden om tevreden te zijn. Het Seltsjoekse Rijk bestond nog, was niet verslagen, al was het wel behoorlijk verzwakt. Bovendien kreeg Byzantium nu te maken met de nieuw ontstane kruisvaardersstaten. Het was maar de vraag of zij vriend of vijand waren. Toedracht Het politieke en militaire succes van de Eerste Kruistocht werd tot nu toe verklaard door economische motieven zoals bevolkingsdruk, landloosheid, het gegeven dat jonge zonen van de adel geen grond erfden. Nu is men eerder van mening dat er in het motief een belangrijk element van waarachtige vroomheid zat. Sommigen gingen mee uit louter zucht naar gewin en anderen uit pure godsdienstwaanzin. De drijfveren van de meesten waren complex. Het succes van de Eerste Kruistocht werd nogal eens verklaard door de verdeeldheid in de islamitische wereld. - Zie de eerste kruistocht vanuit islamitisch perspectief, voor meer informatie.- Toch is de belangrijkste reden van het slagen de vrome ijver van de deelnemers ervan. Zij spraken verschillende talen en ze werden aangevoerd door een raad van edelen, wat volgens alle regels van de krijgskunst waanzin is. De factor die tot nu toe onderbelicht bleef bij de verklaring van dit succes is brandende motivatie, aldus Asbridge. Het precies omschreven en toch haalbare einddoel, namelijk de verovering van de Heilige Stad Jeruzalem, droeg ook bij tot een mogelijk succes, Carl von Clausewitz indachtig. Politieke betekenis van de Eerste Kruistocht Deze kruistocht betekende een keerpunt in de relatie tussen christenen en moslims. Toch hebben volgens Asbridge deze kruistochten de relatie niet zo voortdurend belast als vaak wordt aangenomen. Hij stelt dat de kruistochten als historische episode de afgelopen eeuw voor propagandadoelen zijn gebruikt. De realiteit is dat er geen continuïteit bestaat tussen de late elfde eeuw en nu. Het vuur van de haat bleef niet al die eeuwen branden. In de twaalfde eeuw gebruikte de Koerdische generaal Salah El-Din (beter bekend als Saladin) de Eerste Kruistocht als motief voor een oorlog tegen de christenen. In de lange Ottomaanse periode die volgde, hadden de kruistochten voor de moslims afgedaan, ze hadden gewonnen, klaar. Westerse historici stelden in het begin van de 20e eeuw de stichting van kruisvaardersstaten voor als precedent van het westerse mandaat in het Midden-Oosten. In die sfeer van triomfalisme zette men de kruistochten weer in het zonnetje. De stichting van de staat Israël na WOII vergemakkelijkte het trekken van parallellen. Een verband met de kruistochten is er niet, maar een bepaalde geschiedsopvatting schept nu eenmaal een nieuwe werkelijkheid. Ayman al-Zawahiri, tweede in bevel van Al-Qaeda deelde op 27 juli 2006 in een video-boodschap mee dat "alle wapens die in Gaza en Libanon gebruikt worden in de "juli-oorlog", geleverd werden door alle leden van de kruisvaarderscoalitie", met name de westerse landen. Zo ver kan identificatie en het trekken van parallellen gaan, over een tiental eeuwen heen. Categorie:Oorlog